At the Waterpark with: Harunawa
by LunaLupus16
Summary: A day enjoyed in the sun with the most evil character in Arata the Legend or Kangatari. However one girl finds that he is only misunderstood and only needs a little love. Includes almost all the shinsho and zokusho. Harunawa x oc.* CURRENTLY ON HIATUS *


Dislaimer: I do not own anything that has to deal with, smell like, or looks like Arata Kangatari. Yuu Watase is my favorite artist and she gets credit for her amazing work with the anime and manga

Everyone says that he is a no good killing machine with no heart (which he is …sort of) but I guess it was not totally his fault that he was out to get people. If you think about it everyone has lost something made be one thing from the other world and never could have felt so much sorrow. It was not intended the people did not know that they were killing off the only person that would ever understand him. Anyway the twelve shinsho including both Arata's and some or all (I don't know) of the zokusho came to visit Yorunami's extravagant waterpark that was built right on the ocean, so it's an endless supply of seawater. The only food they serve is popsicles and other beverages are not permitted they must be eaten before coming on the ferry to the p[ark. I was surprised the so many girls and boys were going. Being frequently shy I never imagined myself going to such an extravagant get together. So I have no choice but to tag along. Arata called a peace treaty, of a sorts which now has the all the submission on hold for I don't know how long. And I don't even know how both Aratas, both Kadowaki and harunawa, as well as others are in the same world at the same time. I just learned of the shinsho too. After I have understood everything that Harunawa put me through I am still at a cross roads. Oh yea I have no idea how Hiruha and Rami are here either. I thought they died and Akachi. What the…heck?!He submitted !How is he…I stopped asking myself these questions a long time ago. I looked down at the reflected water from the ferry. My brown skin was a great contrast to Harunawa's lightly tanned. This is actually quite ridiculous. My glasses were long gone replaced with contacts so that I would not loose my glasses. But they were slowly irritating me. Oh Why?!

I could here the others around me talking busily to each other. Kannagi and Yataka were glaring daggers at one another as another set of girls were trying to pull them back form each other. I really did not want to see where this was going. Though the boys I cannot believe they act so immaturely. And I just met the m less then 5 minutes ago. It did not make the situation better off. I don't know how they managed to pull them apart but they did. Akachi was laying down being fanned by a woman with beautiful auburn hair. I did not know that girls could look that pretty. And Arata was looking at the crew like I was as frigtened passengers were gawking at all the shinsho's obtrustuctive behavior. I sighed as a little kid ran by with a bunch of women cooing over him.

The child squirmed and blushed as they patted his head and told him how cute he was. I suggest to not call boys cute.

"Get away from me cursed women!" he roared in their faces. Almost immediately they began to cry, calling him a sick twisted evil boy before running away from the sight. Not like they had many places to go.

They ran after them yelling apologies but I simply stopped caring. Oh wonders. A soft scent of berries filled the air wit ha hint of fresh leaves. And the next second someone had tapped my shoulder.

Turning I knew it was Harunawa who had come back. He looked slightly tired but relaxed. I guess chasing Arata and Oribe over the whole country tires him out, finally. He held a piece of paper and a drink.

"What's that?"

"A map."

"Of the park?'

"Of course. Where else would we have a map to the ocean."

I stared at him, "You seem to be more relaxed."

"Yeah well if you have to kill people relentlessly to survive you would feel relaxed too."

"Are you okay?"

"Why are you asking all these questions?"

"I just want you and me to enjoy a day where we aren't running around to catch some panicked teenagers with unhuman powers."

He blinked slowly registering what I said, "You mean that?"

"Truly."

I smiled relishing in the relief to have a normal day. Harunawa smiled back. And not one of his, 'I- enjoy killing –people' smiles but a smile of pure reassurance and pride. He then stopped smiling and asked, " Is it ok if I…"

The boat lurched throwing me into his arms but he gripped the railing and hugged me to him steadying us. I guess we are here huh?!

He gripped my hand as we made our way to the exit.


End file.
